


More than Missionary

by ClayJackson



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (with a woman), Awkward Sexual Situations, Basically they go to fuck but uhh end up laughing too hard to keep going, Communication, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Laughter During Sex, Making Out, No actual sex/orgasms, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Slight Blowjob, Slight Breast Fucking, Teasing, slight masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: He had technically been with women before. A woman. Twice, maybe thrice. But now Bev is here, and he wants to try again, now that he knows what sex is actually all about.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	More than Missionary

**Author's Note:**

> I just want!! More pairings than just the usual coupling and also more Eddie and Bev being close because of their shared trauma. I wanted to write more to this, but was getting burnt out so I called it here, though might add chapters later if I get my motivations back.

Eddie’s gay. Or at least, he thinks he is? He supposes he could  _ technically  _ be considered bisexual, but it just doesn’t sit right with him. He wasn’t  _ really  _ attracted to women. He was hardly attracted to men as it was. Really, he only was attracted to six people his entire life. 

He had  _ technically _ been with women before. A woman. Twice, maybe thrice. 

Being back with the other Losers, he had gotten a chance to explore his sexuality more. They all loved each other, even if they did pair off slightly, there was enough room in all their hearts for each other, and Patty and Audra, and even a soft spot for some of Richie’s ex’s. 

His first time with Bev is still...awkward. 

“ _Never?_ ” Bev says, trying so very hard to not laugh at him.   
Eddie covers his face as he lets out a low groan. “No, I have! Just not like... _really_ had sex, you know?”

“So you’ve had sex but you haven’t  _ fucked? _ ” 

“I guess you could say that if you want to be crude. It just, it wasn’t the same as it has been with the others. I didn’t know I could, I don’t know… Like it?”

“You didn’t like having sex? Wow, Big Dick Tozier really change your whole world with that, huh?”

“Beverly!” Eddie shouted, his face beet red. She was right, but that didn’t give her any right to say it like that. 

She couldn’t help but laugh, falling back against the pillows on the couch. “I’m sorry, Eddie. I shouldn’t make fun of you like that,” she said as she wiped a stray tear from her face, smiling up at him as she sat back up and kissed his burning cheek. “Do you still want to do stuff?” They  _ had _ been making out and touching each other before Eddie sheepishly made his confession about not knowing what he was doing. 

Eddie sighed, slumping down on the couch. “Yeah,” he said softly, defeatedly.

She grinned, setting a hand on his thigh and kissing his cheek again, lingering there while she spoke. “Do you want to stay out here or move to a bed?” she said against his skin, hand sliding over his leg. 

He gulped as a shiver went through him. “Bed would probably be better. It’d be awful if one of the others had to walk in on me fumbling my way through this,” he said with a smile. 

Bev smiled back, standing up and tugging at his hand to bring him up. “It’ll be comfier too, more room to spread out and explore,” she teased as he followed her. She led him to her room, giddy with excitement and love as she closed the door behind them. 

“So what do you want to do,” she asked, dropping down onto the bed and pressing a kiss to Eddie’s knuckles as he sat down next to her. 

“I’d like kissing you again, and touching each other,” he said. Kissing and touching was the same no matter who it was with, it was a good place to start and branch out from. 

“Mm, that sounds good,” Bev said, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

Eddie sighed and relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes and resting a hand on the back of her neck. He liked kissing.  _ Really _ liked kissing. 

Bev ran her hands down Eddie’s arms, skipping over his elbows to continue down his waist and hips. She ran them back up his stomach, smiling into the kiss as she feels the muscles jump from the touch and he sighs. His fingers massaging into her hairline and up her skull, urgering her closer and she greedily complies. 

His other hand runs down the side of her neck, passing down her shoulder to rest high on her chest, fingers toying with the thin strap of her tank top. She moaned against him softly, schooching closer and pushing a hand up under his shirt, brushing her fingers along his skin. The thin layer of hair that hardly covers his stomach is soft when she delicately drags her nails over it, making him gasp and kiss her harder. 

Eddie moves lower, his hand sliding over the swell of her breast and resting there for a moment as they start moving into the limit of his knowledge and experience. He gives an experimental squeeze, and Bev is torn between arching into it and laughing, so she does both. Softly, she breaks the kiss with her laughter, hands moving back up to cup his face as he looks spooked. "You can actually  _ touch  _ them, you know?" 

His face was flushed with a new wave of embarrassment as he moved his hand off her before she grabbed it and pulled it back. “How do you touch the others’? It’s the same as with them, just more,” she said running her thumb over the back of his hand while pressing him close. 

He looked down at her chest, cupping her tit in the palm of his hand. She was soft, and heavier than others, obviously. And  _ warm,  _ that was what he noticed too. He dragged his thumb over the curve, swiping it over her nipple and feeling it harden through the fabric. 

Bev let out a soft breath, leaning into his touch with a laugh. “See? It’s not that different yet,” she said, running her fingers through Eddie’s hair and down his neck. 

“It is though,” Eddie says as he slides his other hand down to cup her other breast. He squeezes them firmly, more confident with his motions as he continues. “They’re so soft, and warm, but different from how like, Ben or Richie feel.” He slips his fingers under the straps of her tank top again, sinking them just below the neckline as he looks at her. “May I?” 

Bev smiles back at him, leaning back and slipping her hands under the tank top to pull it over her head, the supportive elastic underneath pulling her boobs up for a moment before they fall back down. She tossed the top off to the side of the bed, leaning forward and cupping her chest with her own hands. “Like this?” she said teasingly.

Eddie swallowed as he watched her, nodding and reaching out to set his hands on top of hers. He dragged his thumbs over her nipples again, smiling from the way she gasps at the direct touch, pressing into them. “Do you like having them touched?”

“Oh god yes,” she groans softly, dropping her hands to rest on Eddie’s knees. “It feels  _ really  _ nice to have them touched, especially-” She gasped as Eddie pinched down gently, biting down on her lip as she shivered. 

“When I do that?” Eddie asked, rolling them between his fingers. 

“Yes,” she breathed out, rocking into his touch. “Feels really nice.” She ran her hands over his legs slowly, dragging her nails back down and getting a small shiver from him. “I feel bad,” she says, rubbing circles into his knees. “You’re giving me such nice attention and I’ve hardly touched you.” 

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one learning things though? You already know things about men and all that,” he teased back, even as he rolled into her touch, squeezing on her breasts again. 

“Well yes, but I don’t know about  _ you  _ yet,” she said back, leaning into his touch as she moved to run her hands further up his thighs. “I need to learn too.” 

Eddie shivered, his legs spreading under her touch. “Ah, I guess you’re right about that,” he said as he ran his hands over her tits and down her sides, tugging her closer by her hips. 

Bev hummed and crawled over him, kissing him as she slid her hands further up, pushing past his cock to get under his shirt again. “Think it’s a little unfair that I’m the only one topless here,” she mumbled with a smile. “May I?”

“Please,” Eddie breathed out, reaching up to take his glasses off and set them on the bedside table. 

“Of course,” she said as she pushed his shirt up, tugging it over his head and off his arms. She smiled as she looked at him, running her hands down his chest in return. They  _ had  _ seen each other naked before, but being close and touching, especially like  _ this  _ was different. She had never really noticed that Eddie actually had body hair, however light and thin it may be. Part of her had assumed that he might have shaved it off. 

“Mm, does this feel good for you too?” Bev asked as she pressed her hands over his chest, nails tracing around his nipples. 

Eddie shivered, arching into her touch with a small nod. “It does,” he said. “I usually don’t play with them too much. Usually I’m too focused on other things.” 

“Oh yeah? What kind of things?” She pinched his nipples between her nails, making him gasp and jump. 

“Usually giving orders, telling others what to do, making sure certain idiots don’t get too carried away and hurt themselves,” he said, laughing softly. 

Bev laughed with him, her forehead landing on Eddie’s shoulder. “Richie make you give him all the attention?”

“Have you  _ seen  _ him? I mean, I like giving him attention, and he’s good at giving it back, but also just look at him,” He said, running a hand through her hair slowly. 

“That’s so sad for you. Ben is  _ all  _ about giving attention. I could put a cock cage on him and he would thank me for giving him the ability to focus on me instead of himself,” Bev said, leaning into his touch, pressing kisses to his neck. 

“Oh I’ve seen him. He’s so well behaved, I’m jealous,” he chuckled, tilting his head and moaning softly as she nibbled at his skin. 

“Mm, we should all get together sometime. I think it’d be fun to see how Richie and Ben play together,” she said while running a hand down his stomach. “But we’re getting off topic, that’s something to discuss for later. For now,” she slid her hand down further, cupping at his cock through his pants, “it’s just us.”

Eddie gasped and humped into her hand, fingers clutching at her hair. “Oh shit,” he said softly. 

“Feel good?” Bev asked as she continued to palm him, squeezing his cock firmly. 

“Oh god, yes,” he groaned, head falling back. 

Bev hummed softly as she traced a finger up his cock slowly, unbuttoning his pants and teasing the zipper. “Mind if I take these off?” Eddie shook his head and she smiled, pulling the zipper down and lightly slapping his hip. “Gonna have to get up so I can get these off.”

Eddie sighed dramatically, standing back up and pushing his pants off and kicking them to the side. Bev crawled to sit on the edge of the bed, grabbing Eddie’s hips to pull him close enough for her to kiss his stomach. She had to lean as she kissed down lower, mouthing at his cock through his underwear and making him moan. “Bev,” Eddie sighed above her, running his fingers through her hair and along the sides of her face.

She looked up at him with a smile, her hand rubbing him while she spoke. “Yeah, Eddie? Want me to suck your cock?” He opened his mouth to reply but Bev didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, she pulled his underwear down far enough to free his cock, stroking him slowly before taking him into his mouth. 

Eddie’s knees almost buckled and he had to grip Bev’s hair to ground himself. He moaned loudly as she moved, his breath coming out heavy. Getting his dick sucked was the same no matter how his partner identified, but Bev was still different in her own ways. She felt a lot different from Richie, even Bill. They were usually fast and rough, wanting Eddie to fuck their face or taking his whole cock down their throat. Bev felt similar to Ben, all slow and careful. Their lips felt similar too, and Eddie assumed it was because they probably shared a skincare routine and chapstick.

She moved in a nice, slow rhythm, lips tight around him. Her hand stroked the base of his cock that she couldn’t get to, or didn’t want to get to. Eddie looked down at her, moaning from watching her move, pushing her hair back between his fingers to expose her face more. “You’re so beautiful,” he said.

Bev made a noise in the back of her throat in response, her other hand running up his thigh before slipping back to hold his balls. Eddie moaned loudly, hips twitching as he held himself still. She stroked her thumb over the soft skin, tracing over the spheres as she rolled them in her palm. 

“That feels good,” Eddie said, moaning as she squeezed him gently. “But we should- oh shit- as much as I want you to keep doing that, I do also want to  _ touch you. _ ”

Bev pulled off of him slowly, dragging her tongue along him as she went and making him shiver. She straightened back up, urging him closer to stand between her legs. “Yeah, Eddie? Do you want to fuck me?” She said while leaning forward, squeezing her tits together against his cock. 

He moaned softly, interested in the way her breasts felt against him as she moved. They were warm and smooth, feeling nice against him, but nothing spectacular. It felt good, but it felt just like a hand job with less coordination. 

“I think so. I at least want to try,” Eddie said, stroking his thumb over her high cheekbone and smiling. 

She smiled back up at him, letting his cock drop as she schooched back on the bed, undoing her own pants. She arched up awkwardly, pushing her pants and underwear down in the same motion and wiggling them off onto the floor. 

Eddie breathed in, swallowing hard as he felt his nerves start to creep back up. “So, uh, how do we want to do this?”

Bev laughed at him, moving further back on the bed and patting it to get him to join her. “What do you usually do?”

“Well, usually there’s more rope and humiliation, but I don’t think either of us want to do that together,” he laughed nervously and she joined in. 

“What did you do  _ before?  _ The last time you had sex with a woman.” 

Eddie’s face flushed as he tried to recall. “I don’t….really remember. I know it was boring compared to what I do now. Didn’t really know much about sex besides you know, the basics.” 

“What, just normal missionary?” Bev teased, her fingers twirling through the curls of Eddie’s hair. 

“Basically.”

She laughed softly, turning his head to kiss him slowly. “Do you want me to lead?”

He kissed her back, sighing and nodding as he rested their foreheads together. “I think that would help.”

Bev smiled, kissing him quickly. “Alright,” she said, moving back over the bed towards the table. She pulled out a condom and bottle of lube, setting them next to her as she leaned back against the pillows and spread her legs. “Come touch me, just however you think.”

Eddie swallowed hard, slowly moving to sit between her legs and reached over to grab the lube to have it closer. He ran his hands up her thighs slowly, making her shiver and roll into his touch. He ran one hand through her pubic hair, smiling from the texture. Her hair was an even brighter red, and curly and coarse, but not as thick as Richie’s. 

She smiled softer as she watched him, one hand resting on her stomach while the other casually played with her breasts. She wasn’t going to rush him, wanted to make sure that he was comfortable and going at a pace he was okay with. If he wanted to dip out at any moment, Bev wouldn’t mind. She’d hold him and kiss him, jack him off if he wanted, or just let relax with him while he calmed down, then fuck herself once he was okay. 

But Eddie was stubborn and determined. He might not know how to fuck someone with a vulva, but he’d be damned if he didn’t learn enough to at least get Bev off. He moved his hand down, resting his thumbs on either side of her as he looked at her. “You might have to uh, give me some advice of what to do. Last time I touched one of these I was a lot less, well, experienced with sex in general.”

Bev laughed, running her hand down her stomach to rest near his. "Want me to show you how I usually touch myself?"

Eddie sucked in a breath, nodding eagerly. 

She grinned and ran her hand between his, sliding it over herself. "Usually I start by just running my fingers over myself, between my lips," she said as she did so, letting out a soft sigh. "Just sort of ease myself into it like a little warm up." 

She spread herself open, brushing her fingers against her cunt. "Would you like to try?" 

Eddie slid one of his hands over her, fingers on either side of her. She was so warm here, too. He ran his hand back up, just gently exploring her, slipping between the different dips that her lips and skin made.

Bev found it so endearing. He was so focused, his face scrunched up the same way as if he was working on a car engine. She had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at him. "Just like that," she said rolling into his touch gently. 

"Then," she said, brushing his hand to the side so she could move, "I'll slip a finger inside of myself when I feel ready, just a few small movements, enough to get it wet." She let out a moan as she did just that, rocking her finger into herself slowly before pulling it back out. 

"It makes it feel nicer as I keep going, less friction that way. Some people like the friction, but I find it better when it's just a smooth glide." She spread her slick over her lips as she moved her hand back up to give Eddie a shot. 

His heart pounded in his chest, some awful mixture of arousal and anxiety leaving him breathless. He had to keep reassuring himself that if at any point he realized he didn't like this, Bev would understand and wouldn't hold it against him. It was thoughts like that that reassured him and gave him the confidence to keep going. 

He dragged his fingers down, having to use his eyes to see where her hole was instead of being able to rely on feeling like he could with others. He pushed his middle finger in slowly, mimicking how Bev had touched herself. 

It had been a long time since he touched a vagina, let alone took the time to actually explore and finger. When he had been with Myra, both of them just thought that sex was more for procreation or something that couples were supposed to do rather than actually enjoyable. It had been quick and awkward, and looking back Eddie feels like not nearly enough preparations given his knowledge now. He felt a pang of guilt for his ex-wife and hoped that things were much better for her now. 

Bev moaned as his finger sunk in and he smiled, a rush going through him from knowing he could make her feel good. He could vaguely remember how a cunt felt on the inside, but he was amazed at the difference now that he had more experience. It was looser and more textured than someone's ass, wetter too but he had known to expect that. He took his time to explore as he moved his finger slowly before pulling back out and just running his fingers along and between her lips. "And now?" He asked. 

"I'll play with my clit for a little," she said, using her slick finger to press against herself, moaning softly as she stroked it over her clit. She closed her eyes as she touched her aching clit, head tilting back slightly. She had been so caught up with teaching Eddie that for a moment she didn't notice how turned on she really was. 

Bev got lost in herself for a moment before looking back down at him, frowning slightly and stilling her hand. He still had that mechanic look on his face, but his brows were drawn further down. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Eddie replied looking back at her as his hand rested on her thigh and drew small circles. "Just...trying to remember new things." 

Her smile came back, raising an eyebrow at him. "What, didn't know what a clitoris was?" She asked sarcastically. Eddie's face flushed as she teased and her jaw dropped. “Oh my god, you  _ didn’t! _ ”

Eddie groaned and covered his face, pulling his hand back away when he feels the wetness on his finger and grimaces. “I  _ know  _ what the clitoris is! I just haven’t, you know,” he gestured with his hand, “really had to  _ do  _ anything with one. I mean, last time I was anywhere close to one I, uh...didn’t know,” he mumbled at the end of his sentence. 

Bev couldn’t help but cackle, falling back against the pillows and slapping a hand on the mattress. Her face grew red from the strain of it, tears leaking down her cheeks as she tried to calm herself back down. “Oh my god, oh god I’m so sorry I just,” she laughed again, the laugh coming out soft and choked, more just her body moving and less noise coming out. 

She slowly came down from her laughter, breaking out into little giggles occasionally as she just tried to breathe. She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly and squeezing her lips closed as she looked back at Eddie, trying so hard not to fall back into a laughter loop. 

He was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, face flushed red and a stern look on his face that she could tell wasn’t sincere, a smile threatening to curl up at the edges. “Are you done?” 

She covered her mouth with her hand as she felt laughter surge back to the surface, and couldn’t restrain it when she saw Eddie’s smile break through. They both broke out and laughter together, Eddie falling forward and pressing his forehead against Bev’s knee.

They laughed together until both of them were crying and their ribs hurt. Their breathing was labored as they slowly came down, jaws aching and faces wet and smiling. “I don’t know if I can do this right now,” Eddie said with a twinkle in his voice. 

Bev nodded as she ran her fingers through his hair slowly, sighing loudly as she relaxed onto the bed. “Yeah, yeah. That was fun but oh my god nothing has turned me off as quickly as finding out you’d never touched a clit,” she said, laughing softly. 

Eddie slapped her thigh playfully before sitting up, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm before letting it fall. “I’ll do some more research before the next time,” he said with a wink, grinning at her. 

“Sounds good,” she replied as she sat up as well, kissing his cheek before stretching and getting up. “Wanna just watch tv for a little?”

“Yeah,” he said as he helped them sort through their clothes and get dressed. “Sorry that, uh, didn’t go as planned.”

Bev smiled at him as she pulled her underwear on. “It’s okay, these kinds of things happen, especially when it’s been, what? Forty years since you fucked a woman?” 

Eddie laughed as he took his shirt from her and pulled it on. “Give or take, though I wouldn’t even call it  _ fucking _ . Just plain intercourse was more like it.”

Bev laughed back at him, grabbing his glasses from the table and gently pushing them onto his face. “Come on, let’s find something to eat and see what’s on."


End file.
